Twin Worlds Collide
by ArchReaven
Summary: Tyler and his band of fellow Minecrafters are off to defeat the Ender Dragon to remove its threat to the large city of ArchHold. But when the beast evaporates as normal, it leaves behind an odd portal leading to an unknown dimension. Relationships, feelings, and lives are threatened when the group discovers what creatures lie beyond. (Not a lot of motivation to finish, HALP!)
1. TWC Intro

_**Introduction**_

Hello everyone, this is my first fan fiction, but I hope that you will not be turned away by that sentence. Are you still here? Really? Well then, better just pack up and go back…oh wait…you in the back! Since you're still with me, let's continue. Don't you dare leave. I will find you.

I am a little awkward at this intro stuff, but first: I won't always be able to put out a chapter daily. Most days I will try, but I am a human too. I have a life. Sometimes. Well, I have an Xbox. That counts, right? Guys? Oh well. I hope that you will enjoy this story, and be willing to stick along for the ride. I promise adventure, romance, excitement, unicorns and bowties. Because unicorns. And bowties.


	2. TWC Chap 2

_**The Adventure Begins**_

As my group of 'crafters and I headed through the streets of ArchHold, toward the railway that would take us to a stronghold, groups of other 'crafters crowded the sidewalk, held only at bay by the soldiers sent to keep them from overwhelming us. And why wouldn't they? We were going to kill the Ender Dragon, a beast that had threatened to annihilate the entire city. After all, we were saving them, and slaying the beast could only be done once per world. Walking down the streets, we waved and smiled, as we agreed, to keep the public image of us positive. I walked alongside Jenna, the co-leader of the group and an expert with a bow, as was I.

"It's hard to imagine we are really doing this. Really going after the most feared beast in the world," she whispered so quietly, I barely heard her.

"Yeah, but we need to do this, to end its threat to the city. And if we fail, it could mean losing everything we love."

"Then stay close," she nodded, shuffling slightly towards me. I always thought she liked me, but it seemed now that it was in more of a big brother way. She acted as if she needed my protection, though she often bragged about how many ways she could kill someone with an arrow, with or without a bow.

The other members of the party fell in line with me, double-file. Behind me, there was Jason, and next to him Jack. They were often chatting, and were, as they said, "Bros to the close." I knew they would risk their life for each other, but I didn't know if they would do the same for the others. Behind those two were Allan and Kat. They were obviously infatuated with each other, but didn't show it openly. Right now, they both had their poker faces on, but from the right angle, you could tell they were holding hands.

Finally, at the back, was Raven. He was a lone wolf, and stuck to himself. He wasn't much of a talker, but most of the women in ArchHold fawned over him. The strong silent type, or whatever sort of B.S.

After what seemed like a marathon's walk, we reached the carts. Each of us hopping into our own, we then sailed down the tracks, dead silent. The cheering of the crowds was soon gone as we descended into the murky depths that were ArchHold's underground. Down here, lighting was sparse, as this route was rarely traveled. After all, the whole stronghold wasn't even cleared out. We didn't even know where the portal was. This whole thing was going to be a mess. We just had to hope that things went well. We couldn't afford to lose someone before the fighting even began.

{Congratulations, you've just finished the first chapter of Twin Worlds. I hope you've enjoyed so far, and I would love any suggestions in the comments. Maybe we will have some character contests in the future, or something. A new chapter soon, maybe tomorrow? Fingers crossed!}


	3. TWC Chap 3

_**Entering the Catacombs**_

We continued to roll smoothly down the iron tracks, descending deeper and deeper into the dark, misty abyss. The only light came from the occasional torch on the sides of the stone brick walls. Lighting was kept to a minimum down this deep, even lower than when exploring cave systems, to use as little torches as possible. It struck me as odd that they would build a fairly large two-way railway, surrounded in stone brick, but refuse to place a torch more often than every seven blocks or so. I looked back to survey the members of our group, only to see them sitting solemnly, sitting back eyes closed, deep in thought. Only Raven seemed to be aware. He was carefully going through his backpack on the data pad attached to his wrist. We all had one, and it made things like crafting and sorting much easier than actually opening your backpack.

Soon, the track leveled out, and we skidded towards a military checkpoint. This was where minecarts were locked into a room surrounded on all sides by dispensers loaded with arrows, and only if they were secure, let through. The guard waved us through without incident, looking very alert, though I knew he probably slacked off. Usually the only carts they got down here were loaded with supplies. It was considered a very easy job, since there was rarely any fighting to do. Despite the fact that the station bordered a very active (in terms of mobs) stronghold, most of the fighting was done by automatic dispensers, designed in the Engineering Sector of ArchHold. Aside from the occasional ammunition refill, the troops rarely got within 20 blocks of a mob. I wondered how they would fare if something actually got through…

After being let through the checkpoint, we were finally given a general idea of where the portal was.

"Most of the mobs seem to come through the west corridor," the soldier replied grimly, "If they are in any way organized, it seems that that way would be the best to check out."

" Thank you, Corporal." I replied, noticing his insignia.

"The mobs seem to come in waves," he continued, "to get you there safest, we can send you out after the turrets mop up the creeps. We've been given permission for a golem to accompany you. It can come with you to the portal, but it cannot follow you through. Once you are there, radio us and we will tell it to come home." With that, he pressed a switch on his 'pad and a piston door opened. With it, gears whirred to life, and dark red eyes brightened in the dark place. Despite being friendly to the point of allowing it's own death, the golem had an imposing presence, gave off a feeling of morbid despair. I shook it off, knowing that a team leader cannot be fearful, and that the only things that should be afraid were the mobs.

While the man explained a little more to me about the iron behemoth, the rest of the team waited at the door for the green light, meaning the wave was over. Raven was leaning casually against the wall, sharpening his blade, as comfortable as if he were lying on his sofa at home. Not that he was the lazy type. No, he spent his time practicing with a blade, or sprinting across the roofs of the city. Very active, and very stealthy. I was glad that I could call him somewhat of a friend.

With the golem controls explained and on my 'pad, and the mob wave over with, the green light shone brightly, the door hissed open, we rushed out, and as quickly as we could, went down the west corridor. According to the trooper, the waves were about twenty minutes apart, and with us rushing towards them, it made for a smaller ten minutes until we met more than lone creeps. Another thing banging around in the back of my head was the last warning the trooper gave to me: the golem only had a life of about an hour, which meant: find the portal within half an hour, or lose the golem's support. It had to travel back, which cut the time we could use it in half. The team wasn't going out after a dead golem, in half an hour, whether we found the portal or not, they were calling it back. They'd just be a lot happier with us if it got back with some battery left. As the man said, "That thing is a sonofabitch to pick up and move."

Moving at a fast pace down the small alley, we had to watch our step, and our front. Twice, someone slipped and had to work double time to keep up, and another three times, a rogue zom' or a skele' would appear, and Jess had to put an arrow in their respective heads. Soon enough, the coms crackled to life, and we heard what we were all dreading, the news that a wave would be approaching shortly:

"Stay on your toes and let the golem take point. You only have him for 20 more, so make use while you can," it buzzed.

"Well then," Raven spoke for the first time since they met up at the town hall for the walk to the rails, "let's kill some." His voice was gravelly, and he sounding like he hadn't spoken for a long time. He probably hadn't, considering that ever since his parents were divorced, remarried, and divorced again, he was depressed and suicidal. He used to cut himself with the same knife he had up now, and it seemed that I was the only one who knew, or at least the only one who cared. I convinced him to stop, or at least he said he did. I knew what he was going through, having the same thing happen to me.

When the group saw what was barreling towards them, most were shocked. They had good reason; spiders crawled their way across every surface available, followed by a dozen or so creepers, skeletons behind them, and zoms' bringing up the rear. I yelled to the group, "Keep the creepers from exploding, if you can! We don't want to bring the 'fishes into this too!" I pressed a button for a signal to the golem, "No Explosions."

I had never seen a golem in battle before, but when I did, I was humbled. The things were brutal. I watched as it grabbed a spider, crushed it, and threw it down the corridor, taking out rows upon rows of mobs. Then, without pause took a stone block out of the wall, and pitched it down the hall as well, ending the creeps that the spider injured.

However, the mobs were too numerous for it alone, and we had to join the fighting. I spun and kicked a spider in the jaw, before shoving my diamond sword into the bruised flesh. Pulling it out and hearing the sickening sound, I took down two more to only to turn and see Jess shoot a creeper, close range, between the eyes, before being jumped on and savaged by a spider. I turned to help, but as soon as I did, a large, smooth throwing knife embedded itself in the thing's eye. Raven rushed over, slid under the thing, pulled out the knife and re-embedded it in the spider's back, before helping Jess up. I nodded, thanking him, and he returned the gesture.

We had to keep moving. More and more mobs kept coming, but we seemed to have killed all the non-undead left noticing, I nodded to Kat, who took the opportunity to throw several Healing II potions into the mob, burning a large portion of the undead. We quickly dealt with the rest. I leapt into the air, and with a single stroke, sliced the last one at a diagonal. We had reached an intersection. I commed base, and they told us that our best chance was to the right, as well as that our golem only had about five minutes of life left. We turned and rushed.

After dealing with a few more undead creeps, we reached a large dome shaped room, with an altar and several stone benches, seemingly something for religious purposes. In ArchHold, there was one main belief, Notchism. It was the belief that the god Notch created the world of Minecraft, and created the 'crafters. There were also the atheists, who believe that this world was nothing but a lie, inside another, larger one, that this world was just a plaything, a game. Raven believed whole-heartedly in this. Then, there was a much smaller group, the agnostics. I believe, as do they, that we simply cannot know what is true about this world right now. I hadn't asked the others. It was something very personal.

The only other object of interest was a large, intricate redstone and piston door, with a lever nearby. The door was a good sign. It meant that we were getting closer. However. The long awaited, though not eagerly, news arrived. The golem had to be sent back. I was afraid that we might need it for whatever was behind this door, but the men were adamant: They were NOT coming out for this golem. I reluctantly watched it go, forming a sort of attachment to it. Still, we had to continue. I pulled the lever, and watched the machine sputter and stir, grinding its way to fully opening. Once there was a small enough hole, we began to see the room beyond. It definitely matched the definition of the portal room we had seen, but there was a figure sitting on the steps, surrounded by two silverfish.

The door ground to a halt, and I stepped in the room, sword at the ready. The rest followed, spreading out, searching for additional threats. The room seemed to empty except the three mobs. I stepped toward the figure to get a better look, and saw it in horror. It sat, head bowed, sword held in one hand, tip to the ground. The thing's other arm rested across its lap. It was clad in full diamond, with a sword to match. When I stepped, the ground cracked, and it twitched. Then, the thing stood, slowly, creaking all the while, holding its sword low. When it was completely standing, it raised the weapon, then its head, the purple eyes shining brightly.

{Congratulations on finishing the second chapter of TWC. There are a few things I will address in this notice. First, I want to thank anyone who is reading this. It means a lot to have support. Second, I hope this abnormally long chapter makes up for the length of the last. Third, I was not attempting to copy any of the other stories that use a similar name to Twin Worlds Collide. The name seemed appropriate, and you will see why soon. Fourth, any and all of the characters other than Tyler, Jess, and Raven are subject to death for any reason. This is not to say that they will, but if I feel that it is appropriate, I will kill one. If I do kill one, there may be a character contest, if I have that many readers. (I don't) Finally, I will try to get a chapter out every two days. I was lucky because I had a lot of spare time, so this one was done in one day. Please comment on how long you want the chapters. A chapter as long as this one would probably be every two days. A chapter a tad shorter, maybe every day. Who knows? :D


	4. TWC Chap 4

_**The Guardian**_

The thing stared at me with dark, soul-less eyes. It seemed to be some sort of Wither Skeleton, but the Ender Dragon and the Wither weren't known to be allied. Most disturbing was the fact that it was so well equipped. Full ENCHANTED Diamond, with a sword to match. The thing looked like a titan compared to our group. It was dazing.

"I am Azgul-Negux…" the thing spoke raspily, "and you are trespassing."

"What?" I said in awe of the intelligent-but-hostile mob.

"This is the Temple of the Dragon of the End," it answered in the same monotone, rough voice, "you came here seeking to kill the Dragon of the End, but you will find only death at the hand of its guardian." With that, it charged, closing the distance of a dozen or so blocks in less than a second. The thing brought its sword down upon me, and I only barely managed to bring my own weapon up to parry. Its sword slid up and down upon the edge of mine, trying to find a point that I wouldn't be able to block. I looked at Jess in despair, but she was already on comm with base. I could hear her through my headset.

"Come in, Stronghold Base 0-1, we need intel on strange hostile."

"Copy, Scouting Group Alpha, please describe," they answered after what seem like an eternity.

"Similar to a Wither Skeleton, clad in full Diamond Armor, called itself Azgul-Negux. Please Advise."

"Urgent Alpha, DO NOT ENGAGE. Hostile is highly skilled and dangerous."

"Too late," she said in despair, "Tyler is locking swords with him."

"Advice, aim for the joints, get him on the ground, and disable him. Base would like to study."

"Copy, base." She nodded at me, and I nodded back, confirming I heard. I looked at Raven, and he understood. He dropped his sword and ran at the thing. Hooking his right arm over, then under the skeleton's left, he twisted, snapping it, which allowed me to get the advantage in the sword lock. Jason tossed him an axe, and he brought it low, with such force that the bones themselves would have shattered, had the skeleton not been wearing diamond. However, it was enough to take the thing to the ground. Raven stood on top of it, and prepared to bring the axe down cleanly through its neck, and he would have, had the silverfish that were previously unseen attacked him. He fell to the floor, trying to get the insects off of him, while Negux jumped to his feet.

It stood over me, and raised its sword, one handed, ready to plant it into my chest. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. I could see it already. My corpse lying there, with the sword still planted in me. My killer's body next to mine, with a variety of arrows and blades inside it, proof of my friends' rage. Jess would be sitting in the corner, crying quietly, while Raven tried to comfort her, a last promise to his friend. No one would want to continue the journey, having lost their leader before even entering the End. So, that's the way it was going to be. I waited for the sharp jolt of pain, the sign that I was gone. But it didn't come. I opened my eyes to see the thing still standing over me, before twisting and falling on its face. Sitting up, I saw dozens of arrows in the back of its helm, and Jess a short ways away, panting, her bow drawn. I was bewildered, and still looking at her, wide-eyed, I commed the station.

"Capture of target alive: Negative. Confirm."

"Confirm, Alpha, Negative Capture," the trooper responded, a little disappointed. Capture of creature this valuable would mean a large pay raise. However, the men could look at the feed from their 'pad and get a lot of info. Then, I turned to the other members of my group, Jason, Jack, Allan, and Kat. I wasn't done with them.

"What. The. HELL. What's wrong with you? Did you not see me just get assaulted? Where the hell where you?" I practically screamed in their faces. I was pissed off. If they weren't going to help me then, I didn't know if I wanted them with me. They all stared at their feet. Sure, I was scolding them like they were kids, but this was bull.

"That wasn't even the damn dragon! That was just the guard, and I almost died!" I took a moment to calm down. "Look, you all need to be more aware. That was way too close. This can't happen again. In there," I pointed to the portal, "we will be surrounded by Endermen, and have to deal with the dragon. We all need to be on task. Don't screw up like that again." Hopefully they learned.

We left the Wither Skeleton as it was. The team would need it as intact as possible, armor and all. I wished we could take it. I would need it, If the team was going to fail me like that again. I started up the steps to the portal, and put the eyes in the slots. The portal glowed to life, and my team assembled behind me. Raven on my left, Jess on my right. It looked gentle, peaceful, but I knew what it really held. However, we had to continue. I didn't die. We couldn't stop. So, I looked at the people to my left and right, and jumped in.

{Congratulations! This was the fourth chapter of TWC. I hope you've enjoyed. As always, and form of rating, like, and even view is extremely appreciated. Expect another chapter tomorrow, likely about this length. Turns out, I wrote this at school, a much longer, more detailed version, and emailed it to myself so I could post it at home. Because school email is B.S., it didn't work out, so guess who got to write a whole chapter over again? I'm doing this for the 55 people who have actually read this story. Thanks, all of you. It's people like you that can make this story really popular, and I hope to achieve that. Note: I will make do on my promises of unicorns and mustaches soon. I promise. :D}


	5. TWC Chap 5

_**The Dragon of the End**_

I landed, hard, onto the surface of the End Island. The extreme shift in atmosphere was breathtaking, literally. Not only was it much darker, but the air much thinner. I could hardly breathe, and had to cough liberally to clear my throat of the dust that was everywhere. My team landed behind me, and the same happened to them. Only Raven seemed to be unaffected. As always, he was a tough guy.

I looked around, and saw only the ground, if you could call it that, the Endermen, which I avoided eye contact with, and the pillars that stood up from the ground like skyscrapers. There was no sign of the dragon. I motioned to my team to move out, and to start firing on the crystals that stood atop the pillars. I pulled out my own bow, took aim, and fired. The arrow soared through the air, a clean shot, but when it hit the crystal, it exploded with unforeseen force. The very ground seemed to shake, and it kept shaking, long after the explosion. Everyone was looking around, searching for the source, while carefully avoiding the Endermen. The ground was shaking more and more violently, when all of the sudden, a loud crash, and the dragon burst from the ground in front of, and began circling. We all dived to avoid the flying End Stone. However, Allan was too late, and the brick hit him square in the chest, sending him flying at a pillar, and holding him against it.

The dragon roared, and began a strafing run. Jess and I rolled out of the way, she put an arrow in its body, and I sliced it across its wing, the long way. The thing roared, and faltered for a moment, but only that, and flew between several of the crystals, instantly healing itself. I yelled at the others,

"You lot get the rest of the crystals down, Jess and I will distract it!"

Raven scrambled up the nearest pillar, putting ladder after ladder ahead of him, and once at the top, began sniping the other towers, one by one. Jack and Jason ran off to the far end of the island, where Raven's arrows couldn't reach. Kat was sitting beside Allan, trying to revive him with some of her potions, but it was too late. He was dead. I let her be, she had lost her love. I would expect the same if Jess died.

The Ender Dragon came after us again. Jess rolled out of the way, but I wasn't so lucky. The thing caught my by its wing, and I struggled to hold on as it flew over fifty blocks above land, a fall that would kill. The dragon tried vigorously to shake me off, but I wouldn't give up. I shoved my sword deep into the wing, trying to get a better hold. It screeched, and a foul, inhuman sound that I wish to never hear again, as long as I live. I flew back towards the land, to its crystals, but the team had taken them all out. Jason and Jack waved at me from the ground, as if this were just a game. However, there was one crystal still left: the one on the tower Raven was standing on. He was luring the dragon.

The dragon flew very close to the tower, trying to get the most out of the only crystal it had left. As it soared near. Raven fired an arrow at the crystal, using the force to propel him right onto its back. It quivered ferociously, not happy with the first passenger and definitely pissed off at the second. I was still holding onto my blade, unable to do much, but Raven was sitting on its neck, raised his sword, prepared to strike, when the thing rolled.

Raven fell all the way to the ground, and landed, hard, kicking up dust all around, and actually dented the blocks. Jess ran over and checked his vitals, then called Kat to get the hell over there and heal him. She was still grief-stricken, but ran like the wind. I don't think she could bear losing another member. It was all up to me, I was the only one left that could end this quickly. I tore the sword out, causing another yell from the dragon, and planted it back in, only this time more towards the thing's body. I kept moving like that, causing the beast more and more pain, but the damn thing deserved it. It killed one man and severely wounded another. Enough was enough. I climbed higher and higher, now on its back, but I wouldn't make the same mistake Raven did. I sat myself there, raised my sword, and planted it deep into its body. Through its spine, and into the heart. I stabbed again and again. Letting all the pain, sorrow, and remorse go through the sword and into the GODDAMNED THING THAT CAUSED IT ALL.

It yelped, screamed, and shrieked, but I wouldn't relent. I kept stabbing and stabbing and stabbing. I was going to make sure the damn thing died. I kept on until it was grazing the ground, about to crash, and only then did I roll off. I lay there, panting, full of the pain that beast caused, but now it was all over. Done. Sitting up to see the beast explode, I was glad. Glad it was dead. I wanted it dead, and it was. It was over. But it left something else behind. Sure, it left the portal back home, with the dragon egg. We already decided who would get it back at the town hall. I would. They all said I should. I don't know why. But there was something else there. Another portal, not unlike a Nether Portal. But this one had a frame of diamond, with the actual portal being white. We all stared in awe at it. And then, we heard the voices.

**{Congratulations on completing the fifth chapter of TWC. I am excited to announce that recently the story got over a hundred views. That's a lot. To me, at least. This story isn't very big yet, and I don't know that it ever will be. It all depends on you guys. Which is why I am asking you: Should Tyler lead his group into the portal immediately, or return and come back better prepared, with more men? If you have any other questions, feel free to ask, and I will leave them in this not. Thank you for reading, have a wonderful day/night/midafternoon.}**


	6. TWC Biographies

_**Character Biography**_

**Since the story is really starting to get to the point where it is interesting (if it wasn't interesting before ((it wasn't, according to my visitor count (((hooray for triple parenthesises)))))), I've decided to do a character bio chapter. This will have all the MAIN characters (the ones in Tyler's party) except Allan. Well, because I killed him. I told you I could do it, and I did. But I don't think he was anyone's favorite, was he? Guys? Guys!? **

**Do not fret, loyal viewers who anxiously await my next chapter, (who likely do not exist ((if you do, I apologize and thank you))) there will be another chapter later today. I'm getting into a regular cycle of posting 1,000 word chapters around 7 ET. Anyway, here you go:**

**Tyler – Age: 17**

**Eye Color: Blue**

** Hair Color: Hazel, dyed darkish blue**

** Bio: Abandoned by his abusive father when he was seven, he lived with his two sisters in a one-parent household until he was 11, when his mother remarried. On Christmas vacation when he was twelve, there were staying at his relative's house, when his new stepfather went berserk, and began beating Tyler's mother, including destroying her favorite book and bruising her badly. After the divorce, Tyler's mother married a third time, but he was not going to stick around to see how that turned out. He left, and his parents haven't seen him since.**

** Interesting traits: Does not feel cold, extremely stealthy**

**Jess – Age: 17**

** Eye Color: Blue**

** Hair color: Blonde**

** Bio: Lived a normal family life until tragedy struck. Her father was involved in a mining incident. The TNT they were using to easily destroy a gravel cave-in detonated the reserve TNT they had stacked near them. Everyone was killed. Soon after, her sister committed suicide.**

** Interesting traits: Expert with a bow, extremely stealthy**

**Raven – Age: 19**

** Eye color: Hazel, hints of red**

** Hair color: Original unknown, dyed deep red **

** Bio: Abused by his father at a young age, he has gone through several divorces and new parents. When his brother committed suicide, Raven knew it was time to go.**

** Interesting traits: Master with a blade, expert parkourist, almost killing major creatures before being interrupted**

**Jason – Age: 16**

** Eye Color: Hazel**

** Hair Color: Brown**

** Bio: Though he grew up across the street from Jack, they never were friends until their teens. Now, they are inseparable. However, when Jason's family were having money problems and could lose their home, they both joined the team, with the promise of the large reward for killing the beast.**

**Jack – Age: 16**

** Eye Color: Blue**

** Hair Color: Blonde**

** Bio: Though he grew up across the street from Jason, they never were friends until their teens. Now, they are inseparable. However, when Jason's family were having money problems and could lose their home, they both joined the team, with the promise of the large reward for killing the beast.**

**Kat – Age: 14**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Bio: The youngest in her family, she was always looked down upon. When she met Allan, her whole life was turned around. Now, they are rarely seen apart, and apparently deeply in love. When Allan joined the team for the adventure, Kat could only follow. Now, being the youngest in the group, her only comfort was Allan. Now that he is dead, she may leave the team, or worse.**

**Interesting traits: Good with potions, often acts as team's healer**

**Well, there you go. I know Jason and Jack don't have interesting qualities listed. I was too lazy to think of things that wouldn't come into play in the story. You can probably consider Kat a major character, along with Tyler and the like. She is going to come into play when the story starts getting more into the personal side of the characters. Also, with a spot open in the group, I will be taking character submissions. Likely a female character. Just so you know. Another chapter soon!**


	7. TWC Chap 6

_**The Other Side**_

**{Sorry for the late chapter. I had some trouble with uploading, and it was late so I kind of gave up for that night. Anyway, here it is:**

The voices were extremely varied in pitch. And there were many. Most of them seemed frightened, others merely curious. Out of the chaos that was the sound, I could make out a few sentences. "What is it, daddy?" went one high voice. A child's, likely. Another went: "What the hell is that?" This one was extremely masculine. We couldn't go back to the city without proper info. We had to at least see what was on the other side. I stepped closed, motioning for the others to do the same. I kept my bow raised at the portal until I was very close to it, and only then pulling out my sword, incase something came through. If the beings on the other side were intelligent enough to have a language, they could probably use portals. I looked to the others for their opinion. Jess and Kat seemed to be the only ones that disagreed. I waved Raven over to my side. He would be the one I wanted by my side going into a new dimension.

The actual portal blocks felt like a liquid silk, unlike Nether Portals, which were hard and rough. It flowed smoothly through the air, waving ever so gently. The blocks seemed to beckon to me. I placed one boot, then the other, inside the portal, and Raven followed suit. It was too late now. We were going.

Sunlight blinded me as I stepped through. Raven thudded to the ground beside me, bow drawn, as I had mine. We stepped forward and spread out a few feet, securing an area for the others to land. Jason and Jack came behind me, then, a few moments after, Jess and Kat. They were holding hands as if they had expected to die right off the bat. However, once they had gotten used to the blinding sun, they all drew their weapons and surveyed the area.

We seemed to have landed in the middle of a four-way intersection. Everywhere around appeared to be built upon, like some cities in our world. There were creatures everywhere on the sides of the street, including some in what appeared to be vehicles that flowed smoothly along the hard ground. They did not seem to roll on tracks. This was incredible. A machine, that not only could control thrust, but also did not need a guiding track. If we could get one back to Engineering, the whole world of Minecraftia could change.

However, the things that inhabited this realm seemed not to be friendly. A man in a blue uniform with a black hat and a badge pointed a small black L-shaped object, presumably a weapon, from the way he was holding it. The man yelled at us to drop our weapons.

"What is this place?" I yelled to him.

"What the hell are you!?" he responded. No, he was not friendly.

"Alright, let's just settle down a bit…" I said, trying to keep things calm. By this point, several more vehicles carrying several more men in blue arrived. I nodded to the group, and we all slowly lowered our arms. The men in blue did the same, although hesitantly. Once all weapons were on the ground, I motioned for them to come over to us. They moved slowly, as if they expected us to pull a move. When they came within three feet, I spoke.

"We are Minecraftians. We've just killed a major enemy in our realm and a portal appeared. That portal." I motioned to the one that brought us here. "Your turn."

"Well, this is planet Earth, if that means anything," one man in blue responded, the one originally at the scene. "We're human, and you look like you could be too, if you weren't all blocky."

"Wow, thanks." I responded sarcastically, "Anyway, with this portal here, maybe we could help each other. You know, trading."

"I don't know. I mean, you meet a race not native to your planet; you wanna get to know a little bit about them first. How about you get your leaders, and we'll get ours, and meet back here. We can take you somewhere we can talk."

"How about hell no?" Raven interrupted, "How about you meet us through this portal. It leads to our dimension, but an area uncolonized by anyone. A sort of no-man's land."

"How do we know you won't just strike us down when we come through?"

"Because, idiot," Raven continued, "that wouldn't be much for diplomatic relations, would it?"

"Fine. Meet in 24 hours, 'No-man's land,' with your leaders."

"Deal."

He walked back to the other people and began to tell them the "plan." They seemed to mostly agree. Except for one, who kept arguing and pointing vigorously at us. The other men kept trying to calm him, but he wouldn't listen. He broke free of them, and dived at his weapon on the ground. Grabbing it, he took aim, and fired.

There was a huge boom. It was as if the weapon used an explosion to propel an object. The object hit me in the leg, and I fell. I was bleeding badly. Jess stood with her weapon drawn while the men in blue restrained their insane colleague. But Jess was done. Someone had hurt me. And whoever did it, was screwed. Her arrow flew through the air, a true shot, and hit the attacker square in the chest. He was killed instantly. But what happened next was what would create the fear of Minecraftians. The appearance of the body flashed, sputtered, like a glitch, between the normal form, and form that looked like a Minecraftian. It continued flashing while the men in blue backed away in horror, as did we. We did not know our creations had this power.

The body glitched until it finally settled on the 'crafter form. But the madness wasn't over there. Cubes, pixels, of the 'crafter body began to flake off and disintegrate. The man was literally falling apart. Pieces would fly off and disappear. Raven grabbed me by the shoulder and dragged me back, back into the portal. I was too bewildered to move.

"COME ON, TYLER!" Raven yelled into my ear, "IF WE STAY HERE THEY'LL ALL TURN ON US!"

The last I saw of the new worlds was the man's dead eyes staring at me, and then flaking away as well.

**{Congratulations of finishing the sixth (?) chapter of TWC. I hope you've enjoyed, and thanks for reading. I would love some feedback on how you think the story is going, and any suggestions, which I will happily take and try my best to implement. Keep in mind; I still have a spot for a new character. I will probably take three to five ideas before picking. As always, thank you for reading, and have a great day/night/midafternoon.}**


End file.
